Sucks to be Me
by cleodaze
Summary: One shot change to drabble collection, thanks to the flu. First chap, same as title, second chap, night. Woho...
1. Chapter 1

**Cleo here! This story is another one shot I made some time ago. I'm working on the sequel of I'm not single, but I don't have time (yet) to continue that because of my school project and homework. The project will give effect on my mark so I have to concentrate on it more, sorry. So I seek these five minutes to post my previous work that I didn't publish as an alternative. But don't worry, I'm still working on it, so wait for the sequel!**

**Now for this story, I just wonder how Karin feels about Ichigo and Rukia, and that's how it turns. I laughed when I wrote this, because I'm not really good at making funny story so I hope this enough to make you laugh, or giggles.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I don't know who owns McDonald's but I sure don't own them, but I do own my brain, my imagination and my laptop.**

**

* * *

**

Sucks to Be Me

"Stop it! You don't know how to do it!" he shouts.

"Who said I don't?" she yells at him with the same tone.

"I do! Do you want the house to be on fire?" he tries to grab the pan out of her hands.

"Yuzu had taught me how to do it! I know how to cook!" she brings the pan away from his reach.

Karin almost lost her patients, almost. She really is hungry, ear hurts with the deafening shouting and now she is truly angry. She doesn't even remember how she gets into this mess. Oh wait, she remembers. How about we do a little flashback, shall we?

_---Flashback---_

It was eleven in the morning. Karin shifted the channel effortlessly. Seemed like there was no interesting story, so she settled down with some zombie fighting cartoon.

"Karin-chan! Daddy and your adorable sister will be out to buy some groceries, you want to come?" asked Isshin, her idiotic immature dad.

"Sorry, I can't, I got soccer practice this evening," she answered.

"You sure don't want to come?" asked her twin, Yuzu. She was positive that if she comes, she would not going to make it for her soccer practice, so she shook her head and slumped back on the couch.

"Okay, if Ichigo and Rukia come home, tell them we are out shopping, okay?" Yuzu said at the door.

"Sure, sure," was her answered.

Not long after that, the two 'lovebirds' who never, ever stop arguing came home. She just nodded at them, while her eyes were glued on the screen.

"Can you stop wasting my money on that stupid long ears animal?" he scowled, which she was not surprise to see at all. Then she heard her brother screamed. Instantly, without even looking at them, she knew that Rukia had hit her brother, and she smirked. It's not normal to see her brother being hit by a girl, but Rukia somehow manage to do it countless time, and she enjoyed it whenever she saw her brother's face when Rukia hit him, it was priceless.

"That's what you get for insulting Chappy," Rukia crossed her arms on her chest. Then, she looked around the house, as if she was searching for something. "Where is everyone?" she then asked Ichigo. He lifted his shoulder.

"Dad and Yuzu are out shopping," said Karin.

"Oh," she heard Rukia said. Then Ichigo and Rukia went upstairs, leaving Karin watching the television by herself. 'At least the noises are gone,' she said to herself.

She didn't know how long she had been watching the television, but now, her stomach had started making noise. She glanced at the watch; it was two o'clock in the evening. One more hour till her soccer practice. She climbed up the stairs to take a shower before she goes out. She had to cover her ears with her hands when she passed by her brother's room. They were pointlessly arguing, again.

After that refreshing shower, she went to her and Yuzu's room to dress up. She had her usual baseball shirt and her short pants. She went downstairs to search for something to eat. Now, when she passed by her brother's room it was silent. She shrugged and continued her journey to the kitchen. And guess what she found at the kitchen? Nothing more that her brother and her sort of elder sister, argued, _again._

_---End flashback---_

So that what brings her to where she is now. She is sitting on the dining table, putting her hands on both side of her face and tries to ignore the noise that her brother and his 'close friend' also known as her father's third daughter make. And what makes things worse is, it's raining. So her soccer practice had been cancelled. Right now, she wishes she had followed her father and sister.

"Look what have you done Rukia!" Ichigo shouts.

"I didn't do it! You pushed me, you clean the mess up!" Rukia shouts back at him. Really, is shout is the only thing they know? She has no idea. She sees the soup had spilled and they are now cleaning it. Great, just great. Now, she surely has to wait for Yuzu, who is still shopping with her father. It is nearly four o'clock in the freaking evening, how long did they take to shop for groceries?

"Okay, how about we eat outside somewhere?" her brother suggests. "I think my money is enough to buy some food for the three of us. Plus, the raining seem to have stop, or almost stop at the very least," he eyes Rukia and her.

"Good idea Ichigo! This is the first time I heard you actually talk something that make sense," she giggles. Ichigo sighs, and as usual, scowls. "Karin-chan, coming?" Rukia smiles at her.

"Sure, as long as I get to eat, its fine with me," she says, and as if on cue, her stomach rumbles. "Okay, food now!" she shouts and get ready.

------

She is walking besides her brother and Rukia, who, well you know what they did. Nothing more than, well you know what. She is getting sick of this noisy fighting, and she is tired to ignore it even more. Luckily, they have arrived at the fast food restaurant. They pick the table near the window at the corner. The counter for order is not very far from their table. She decided to stay at the table and let Ichigo and Rukia buy the food.

It is their turn now, and as the table near to the counter, she can see everything that happened there, including her brother and Rukia… does she really have to say the word? Okay, arguing, _AGAIN._

"I want the extra Big Mac," she says. Karin notices that Rukia has to stand on her toes as she is a little short to reach the counter. Her brother had laugh at her and now they are fighting.

"Stop laughing you idiot"

"Ow, stop hitting me midget!"

"I want the extra large Big Mac and coke, what did Karin want just now, oh, double cheese burger and also a coke."

"Hey, couldn't you just order the regular Big Mac, I didn't have that much money you know!"

"I don't care, you spilled the soup and now I'm hungry. So I can buy what ever I want!"

"And I'm not paying!"

"Oh hell you are!"

"Am not"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up!"

There is a dead silence. They, including the cashier girl, look at Karin, who had her fist clenches. She had let this gone too far and she can't stand it anymore, and she is going to end this. "Can we just buy something now, cause I'm really, and I mean seriously hungry. And if I didn't get food in five minutes somebody is going to be a soccer ball and I will kick them, hard." She says through gritted teeth.

"O-Okay," Ichigo says. Karin walks back to their table. They turn their head back at the cashier and start to order, and trying hard not to argue.

"Is your daughter always harsh like that?" the cashier asks them after she had taken everything that they order and put it in the tray. Rukia and Ichigo stare at the cashier, then exchange look at each other, and burst out.

"What? She is not our daughter! We are not even married!"

"She is my freaking sister! Sister! Not daughter, damn it!"

"What makes you say that!"

They shout at the same time. A vein pops out on Karin's head. Is it this difficult to get some food to eat? She just wants to eat and her brother and her 'sister' didn't make it easy. After a good fifteen minutes of explaining to the cashier, they walk with the food tray and she at last gets her food.

------

They are now at home and watching television together. Ichigo and Rukia are sitting on the couch while Karin sits on the floor, leaning to the couch. It is now 7.30 pm but still no sign of Yuzu and her dad coming home…

"We're home!" until now. Isshin and Yuzu step into the house with hands full of shopping bags and groceries bags.

"We are really sorry, we are late and I didn't get to cook for dinner, you guys must be starving," Yuzu said.

"So we brought you a fast food!" shouts Isshin.

"What?" the three of them shout at the same time. Not another fast food again, Karin couldn't believe herself, it is really, truly, beyond doubt that it is sucks to be her.

* * *

**As usual, REVIEW PEOPLE! ^^ I would really appreciate it.**

**Loved,**

**-'cleodaze'-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Cleo again. I have been infected by dumb flu viruses, so I've been given a few days break from my school, which is the only thing that is good about sickness. Other then that, its sucks like hell. Don't worry though, it is NOT H1N1, and I'm thankful to that, but its still sucks.**

**Now, I decided to make this my personal drabble collection. Why? Because I've got a few one shot drabble and I don't think it is suitable to post it all as its own story, so better make it a drabble collection.**

**And as for the story in chap 1, which is Sucks to be Me, there are a few, namely ****Anonymous (the one who reviewed, thanks for that^^), aleyn (my friend, who loves to read fanfic but doesn't want to write one), abbey (sorry ab, I don't remember your fanfic name lol) told me that the story is cliché, and I'm so agree with you guys. No matter how many times I read it, it just sounds cliché and lame. Well, as you noticed, I said (type) that I wrote the story some time ago, as in two years ago, when I first started to watch Bleach. At that time I was 14 going 15, so the story I wrote at that time was damn immature XD all of it was a childish story. Plus, the story keep repeating the same thing a few episode, being Ichigo and Rukia fighting, Isshin excited, Ichigo kicked Isshin, Yuzu told to stop it, Karin said ignore them and she add more food. So I made fanfic out of it. Sorry for the lameliness (that's not a word XP).**

**Back to this story, it's another drabble, obviously. Just enjoy it and tell me what you think. Sorry if there is a typo error, grammar error, or extreme lame plot error.**

**WARNING: this collection of drabbles will not going to follow any time line, any type or category. I just post what drabble I write. It can be AU, or non-AU, humor or drama and so on. No specification.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to make this? It's a FANfic for heaven sake! Its Tite Kubo's, not mine.**

**Sumimasen for the unbelievably long AN. I just don't want you to get all confused. Thanks for reading the AN and the story!**

**

* * *

**

Night**  
**

It was late at night. The moon was full tonight, and its brightness shone through Ichigo's room. He couldn't sleep. Not that he's got a problem or anything; he was just not tired yet. He decided to take some fresh air since turning around on the bed didn't do much to make him asleep. He climbed out of his window and headed for the roof. Once he got there, he noted that he was not the only one there.

"Hey," he greeted.

She looked up to her side and saw him standing beside her.

"May I sit?" he asked. He saw that she was thinking whether or not to let him sit, and then she nodded.

They sat there for a while in a comfortable silence. The view of the Karakura town was wonderful with the full moon sent it's peacefulness to the quiet town at night. Ichigo relaxed himself and tried to let his mind being conquered by sleep. Then, he turned to Rukia, who seemed to be drawing something in her drawing pad, continuously without saying anything that irritated him.

"What are you drawing?" he asked, then raised his hands up to stop her. "Wait, wait, let me guest, more Chappy?" smirk started to form on his face.

"Nope," she answered, without even looked at him, and continued to draw what ever that she had in mind to draw.

Ichigo lifted his furrowed brow. "No?" he looked at Rukia. She shook her head. "What are you drawing then?" he said, clearly confused and curious.

"You really want to know?" finally she took her violet eyes away from her drawing pad and stooped to look at his face, then she had the evil smirk she used when she had a not so good plan planned for him.

"On second thought, no, I think it is better for me to stay away from what ever that cause you to smirk," he said bringing his gaze back to the scenery of Karakura town.

"Oh, come on, I admit though it has something to do with you. Sure you don't want to see it?" she smirked again, and he knew this can't be good.

"No," he said lamely, though curiosity started to build inside of him. Has something to do with him? What has something to do with him?

"Just say that you want to see it, I promised you had nothing to lose," she moved her left hand up as a sign of promise.

He gave a second thought. Well, if she said he had nothing to lose, then he better take that chance. Just hope she meant what she said.

"Okay, what is it?" he once again looked at her.

She brought her drawing pad in front of her. "Behold!" and then she turned the drawing at Ichigo.

He stared at the drawing, for five minutes, and then gave up. "What exactly is that?" he pointed at Rukia's drawing. It had the shape like a gorilla trying to juggle, with orange and red fur, and something pink around it, sort of. But then he looked at it again, it looked like a hideous Tessai who trying to eat Jinta.

"It's you idiot, and Renji, trying to do ballet!" she said full with enthusiasm.

Silence.

Still nothing.

Then…"WHAT?! That was _me_ and Renji doing _ballet_?" he don't exactly know how to react. Whether to laugh, for the fact that her drawing sucks, or angry, for the fact that she had draw him and Renji doing _ballet_. Plus, his picture that she drew had nothing similar with him at all.

"Duh! Couldn't you see?" she waved her drawing pad at him.

"I don't think anyone can guess if you drawing like that. And why in the world would you draw me and Renji doing ballet?!" his face red from anger.

But his angry face turned confused again as she bent her head down and didn't say anything. Then, within a second, she raised her head back and shouted, "It's my drawing; I can draw what ever I want to draw!"

After that she spun her head to look ahead on the calm scenery while clutching on her drawing pad hard. She had a smile in her face but somehow he knew that she was sad.

He then took his hand to hers, releasing her clutching finger one by one, and hold her hands. "Look, if you got something that bothers you, just say it."

She looked at their hands, then him, then down to her lap. He raised an eyebrow.

She hesitated, then opened up her mouth, then closed again. At last she said "never mind, it's not important."

He looked intently at her, gazed her, and stared at her, while she had her face fixed ahead.

"Say it."

"I said it's not important!"

He just stared at her.

"You don't believe me are you?" she said looking at him.

"No, I don't believe you," he told her.

"Am I that obvious to you?" she asked him, no, whisper to be exact.

Ichigo was taken back. Was that even a question? "What do you mean?"

"No one asked me if there is something wrong with me, but you did," she looked at his face again.

"So you admit there is something that bothers you," he smirked at her, knowing he got her this time.

She went silent mode. Ichigo waited for another five minutes but she still didn't even open her mouth. "You know, if you have a problem, you could tell me, maybe I can help you with it," he smiled.

She hated it when he smiled like that, it made her felt save and she surely going to tell him what was her problem. But then, she better just tell him. "It's just that I think I had stayed here much longer than I supposed to, and I'm dead, you and the others alive, I don't belong here."

"Damn it Rukia!" Ichigo griped her hand tighter. "We've discussed this like what? Million times! Or even more! It doesn't matter if you're dead or alive, as long as you're here, with me, and our friends. Besides, soul society stationed you here, so what exactly is the problem?"

"I know, that is just some part of my problem, and nii-sama, well he," she paused.

"He is like he usually is, and you know it, just ignore him," Ichigo make a 'duh' face.

"And you," she stated.

"Me?" he looked at her questioningly. "What did I do?"

"Stop risking your life for me once!" she yelled.

"Well stop worrying about me for once!" he yelled back. "You really don't expect me to let the woman I love in danger are you?" he said, looked at anything other than her.

"Yeah, I guess your right," she looked at the view, until she snapped back her head at him. "What?"

"What? It's not like I never say it before," he said, making his voice sound casual, which it doesn't sound like casual at all.

"Yeah, but not that kind of way," then he saw her eyes twinkled evilly. "Repeat it."

"Oh, do I need to?" Ichigo frowned at her. He groaned when he saw her nodded, along with her oh so famous evil smirk. "I don't want the woman I love in danger, happy now?"

"Yup! That's mean more pictures of you to draw!"

"Oi Rukia!"

* * *

**Okay, I still think there is something missing in this, but I don't know what. I'm to lazy to revise so I just post it ;] anyway, why don't you guys tell me whats missing, okay? Less my pain from thinking while having a headache ^_^**

**Loved,**

**-'cleodaze'-**


End file.
